When data is transmitted through a radio communication system, the transmission rate is adjusted on the data transmitting side. That is, rate matching is performed on the data transmitting side. For example, in the rate matching method disclosed in Patent Document 1, rate matching is performed in units of symbols. For example, when output of M symbols (where M is an integer greater than N) is to be obtained in response to input of N symbols (where N is an integer greater than or equal to 1), one of the N input symbols is repeatedly outputted (copied) as it is and the number of output symbols increases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-201084